build_royalefandomcom-20200213-history
FAMAS
The FAMAS is a burst-fire Assault Rifle added on April 11, 2019; the FAMAS is the replacement for the now-vaulted AR-15. Characteristics The FAMAS is a bullpup rifle hence the magazine is behind it's trigger. It shoots in three-round bursts with brief pauses between every burst. The FAMAS carries medium-ammo like the SCAR and Drum Gun. Strategy Dos * '''Hold Down the Trigger: '''While the FAMAS isn't a fully automatic weapon, holding down the trigger is ideal. As tap-firing will make the rate of fire and damage per second lower than it already is. * '''Practice your Aim: '''Aiming is an important factor of the FAMAS due to the lack of automatic fire, making the FAMAS not a good weapon for spray-and-praying. With at least decent aim, missing little to no bullets per burst will deal a ton of damage. If you do not have the proper aim for the FAMAS, then try using a weapon that is easier to use such as the SCAR. * '''Destroy Building Cover: '''The FAMAS, while not the best option for destroying walls or built structure, it can destroy obstacles in a fairly fast amount of time. ** A smart strategy you can perform against cover enemies use is by shooting at the obstacle the enemy hides behind. Most of the bursts will take care of the obstacle while any left over bullets from the last burst will hit the enemy once his/her cover is destroyed. This strategy should be used against spam-building, as it will allow a bullet or two to hit the enemy before he/she builds another wall. Take note that this depends on how much health the obstacle has, as a certain amount of health points in an obstacle will thwart this strategy. If you are good at calculation, then you could consider damaging the obstacle with a different weapon before using the FAMAS to start the strategy. * '''Fight at Mid-Range: '''As an Assault Rifle, the FAMAS is best used at mid-range, as it's overall accuracy is best from that range. The FAMAS can be used at longer ranges, but the accuracy will worsen as the bullets travel farther. At close range, using the FAMAS isn't ideal, as many weapons such as the Drum Gun or SMG can deal damage much faster than the FAMAS. However, if you don't have any other option, then you should use the FAMAS at close range; after all, it is better to use a FAMAS than anything that is even more unsuitable for close quarters such as Sniper Rifles. Don'ts * '''Spray-and-Pray: '''The FAMAS shouldn't be used for spray-and-praying due to the pauses between each burst hindering it's capability of doing so. Spraying bullets with the FAMAS will lower it's DPS and make the bullets easier to dodge due to the pauses for every three bullets. History/Balance Changes April 11, 2019 * The AR-15 was vaulted in favor for the introduction of the FAMAS. Unknown Date(s) * FAMAS damage nerfed from 14/15/16/17/18 to 12/13/14/15/16. * New audio for firing sound effect. Trivia * The FAMAS was the first weapon to replace another weapon that got removed. * At one point, the FAMAS was the only burst-fire weapon in the game until the UMP's fire pattern was changed; also, the FAMAS was the first burst-fire weapon added into the game. * The real-life counterpart of the FAMAS is the FAMAS G2, an Assault Rifle made in France in 1967 and first used in 1978.